Here Comes that Feeling Again
by danzjohns99
Summary: This is a story centering around Cisco Ramon and (OC) Bella McClean. Don't know where it's going yet, but it should wind up being a multiple-chapter adventure :)
1. Chapter 1

Here Comes that Feeling Again

This is a Cisco Ramon x OC fanfiction. AU where Snart doesn't know Flash's identity. Rating might go up. It is intended to be a multiple chapter story, and I'll try to update at least once a week. Reviews are always welcome, please enjoy!

Bella McClean was an IT worker for Queen Industries in Starling City. She was one of the best people they had, and the only person better than she was Felicity Smoak. Bella was always astounded Felicity's capabilities with a computer. One night, she had stayed late to get some extra hours. When she looked up from her computer screen, she found that all the lights had been turned off. She could hear loud voices coming from the corridor. _That's weird_ , Bella thought. _I really thought that the building was empty._ The voices kept getting louder. Someone, a man, was shouting. After he stopped shouting, there was a woman's calm voice followed by another, different, icy male voice.

"Mick, shut up. The security guards are taken care of, but the surveillance system might have audio. We need to steal the information and get out," The icy voice said. "Let's use this office," He spoke again, gesturing to Bella's office. Immediately Bella knew she had to hide. Her office was probably the only one whose computer was still logged on, and they could see the light from the computer reflecting off the wall of her office into the hall.

Bella began to look around frantically. Her office was small, but there had to be somewhere to hide. _Felicity's closet!_ Bella thought. The two of them had a door connecting their two offices together. Felicity's office had a closet that she could hide in! Bella ran quickly to the door and slipped into the other office. She closed the door behind her with a soft click, and she froze.

"Did you hear that, Len? I think someone's here," The woman's voice said.

"Of course I heard that, Lisa, I'm not stupid. You start hacking this computer. Mick, stand guard. I'm going to look for our little visitor," The man called Len said, nearing the door to the conjoined offices.

Bella held her breath, still slowly nearing the closet. At this rate, she'd never make it, and this man might just find her. She turned to look at the door, and suddenly felt a hand clamp over her mouth, pulling her into the closet. Once inside, the hand let go, and in the dim light, she could see Felicity! Felicity gestured for her to be quiet and she nodded.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are. If I were you, I'd hide in the closet. Is that where you are?" Len said, throwing open the door to the closet. Bella squeezed her eyes shut and held her breath. She was hidden by the long coats, and he might not look carefully enough and miss her. His hand reached out and threw half the coats onto the ground, exposing Bella completely. She looked around and didn't see Felicity anywhere. _Where could she have gone? Why didn't she take me with her? What am I going to do?_ Bella thought to herself, paralyzed where she stood. A smirk came to the face of the man who found her.

"Well, I see my little hunch was right," He called to the other room. Bella saw that he had a strange looking gun with him. He pointed it to her neck. "Come on out. You can help us, or die," Bella moved out of the closet. He gestured for her to move into her office. "My name is Leonard Snart. The girl at the computer is Lisa Snart, and the man standing guard is Mick Rory. We each have very powerful weapons, so don't think about running away on us. So, tell us. Who are you?"

"My name is Bella McClean," Bella said simply.

"Have a seat, Bella. Your shoes are pretty cute, where'd you get them?" Lisa asked, standing up from the computer desk. Lisa was tall, much taller than Bella, even with her favorite red heels. Bella sat down in her chair and looked up at the pretty girl.

"Lisa, that doesn't matter right now. I need our little Bella to help us steal the information we need. Bella needs to log on to the system and look up every piece of information on a Mr. Barry Allen cross referenced with information on the Flash of Central City, as well as information on Mr. Oliver Queen cross referenced with information on the Arrow. Can you do that for us?" Leonard said, putting his gun to her neck.

"I can do it, but I won't. Your gun doesn't even look real, so why should I listen to you? I could pull out my phone right now and call the cops and you wouldn't have a thing to say about it!" Bella countered, sitting back in her chair, grabbing her phone, starting to tap 911. Leonard pointed his gun to the phone and fired. The phone was frozen solid, and she dropped it.

"This is very real, Bella. I suggest you do as we ask, or you will suffer the same fate as your phone," Leonard said. Bella sighed and started tapping away on her computer. She had pulled up all the information on Barry Allen and the Flash without a word. Leonard handed her a USB drive to drop all of the information on. Suddenly, the window shattered, but there was no one there.

"Mick, get in here!" Lisa cried, pulling out a special gun of her own. Mick ran into the room with his gun drawn. Then, the Arrow flew through the window, arrow drawn in his crossbow. Every one of the villains had their backs turned on Bella, and a horribly wonderful idea came into her head. She had a vase full of flowers on her desk, and if she could smash it over one of their heads, it might just knock them out. The only problem was how much taller everyone was compared to her. Being 5'3 didn't have many perks.

All of them were distracted as Leonard Snart accused the Arrow of being Oliver Queen in reality. They were talking, all useless banter, stalling from the battle that they knew would ensue. Bella slowly and very quietly stood on top of her chair, climbing on top of her desk. She picked up the vase, directly behind Lisa. No one noticed her. She took a deep breath and slammed it down onto the back of the other girl's head with as much force as she possibly could. Lisa collapsed, knocked out cold. Everyone turned to look at the petite girl standing on the desk over the felled girl.

"You shouldn't have done that," Leonard Snart growled. He started firing his gun at her, seemingly blind with rage. With a shriek, Bella jumped off the desk, just missing a ray of cold that destroyed the wall behind her. She ran out of the office and into the corridor, Snart following her. She kept trying the doors to the other offices, but they were all locked. _Where's the Arrow?_ Bella wondered, breaking her concentration and tripping. Snart was standing over her with the gun aimed right for her heart.

"Snart. We need to talk," A new voice said from behind them. Snart looked up and saw the Flash standing there.

"Well, if isn't the Scarlet Speedster, here in Starling City. What're you doing here?" Snart said, his gun not wavering from her heart.

"I'm here because that's where we tracked you. You're obviously up to no good and I can't let you hurt any more people. Let her go," Flash said, eyes flashing.

"What if I say no? She knocked my sister out and I don't really appreciate that. I think we're going to have to compromise here, Flash. Tell me who you are, and I'll let the girl go. We'll go back to Central City and continue on. How does that sound?" Snart said. Neither of them was paying any attention to her, so she started to scoot away very carefully. Snart's cold gun was no longer pointed right at her heart.

"No dice, Snart. I'm going to lock you up in my own personal prison where you'll never see the light of day again," Flash said. He rushed at extreme speeds towards Snart and knocked the gun out of his hands. It clattered to the floor in front of Bella. Without thinking, she grabbed it and pointed it right at Snart, who threw his arms into the air.

"Don't move! I'll shoot you!" Bella said, hands shaking slightly.

"Cisco, do you have the van ready? We're going to have three criminals and a plus-one to ride with us to the Arrowcave," Flash asked, pressing on one of the emblems over his ear. Then, in a flash, both he and Snart were gone. Bella still had the gun. She walked back to her office, guard up the whole time. When she opened her door, she saw shattered glass, everywhere. Her computer was broken, as was her desk. The blinds and her chair were on fire. She wondered where the Arrow and Mick had gone.

"Hey. Are you okay?" The Flash asked, suddenly in the doorway. Startled, she swung the gun around to point at him. He threw up his arms and she calmed down.

"I'm fine. Just a little rattled. My friend, Felicity Smoak disappeared while we were hiding in the closet from them. Do you know where she is?" Bella asked.

"She's at the Arrowcave, I think. Could you come with all of us to the Arrowcave so we can explain this to you? I know it must be a little bit confusing and scary right now," Flash said. Bella nodded, and suddenly she was outside, standing next to a van that said 'Star Labs' on the side. "My friends are inside, and they'll take you to the Arrowcave. Caitlin Snow is driving, and the person next to her is Cisco Ramon. Umm, you probably don't want to be in the back with the criminals… I'll let you guys figure out the seating arrangement," Flash said, and then he was gone.

"You have the cold gun! I can take that," Cisco said, opening the passenger side door. "This is a bench seat, if you want to sit next to me," He offered.

"Sure," Bella said, climbing into the seat next to Cisco and handing him the gun. As soon as the door shut, Caitlin started driving them away.


	2. Chapter 2

Here Comes that Feeling Again Chapter 2

Bella McClean was in a van with three arch-criminals and two strangers. They were going to a place called the Arrowcave, and she was concerned. She'd never heard of this place before, and was starting to get worried about trusting the strangers. At the same time, the Flash had basically told her to trust them.

"So, I'm assuming you have a lot of questions, Miss McClean. Let's start out by officially introducing ourselves" The driver said, eyes not flickering from the road. "My name is Caitlin Snow, and I'm a bioengineer at Star Labs in Central City. We both work with the Flash and are on a kind of side-mission here in Starling City right now," Caitlin said, making a sudden turn.

"And I'm Cisco Ramon, mechanical engineering genius, it's a pleasure to meet you," Said the guy who was sitting next to her, putting the cold gun away in a case.

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Bella McClean, and I'm an IT worker at Queen Industries. So, where exactly are we going?" Bella asked, trying to figure out what street they were on.

"Well, for right now, we're going to the Arrowcave. That's where the Arrow and his team's hideout is, basically. While we're there, we need to decide what to do about the three dirtbags in the back… ultimately, though, we'll be going back to Central City," Cisco replied, tapping at a high-tech tablet.

"Why are you taking me along?" Bella asked, looking over Cisco's shoulder at the tablet.

"Because Captain Cold made you look up information that puts you in danger. Correct me if I'm mistaken, but he had you look up files concerning the Flash and Barry Allen and Oliver Queen and the Arrow," Caitlin said, taking another sharp turn. Bella nodded. "Well, he's actually onto something there. The only reason we're telling you this is because Felicity Smoak told us you're trustworthy and can help our team," Caitlin finished, with yet another sharp turn.

"If you keep making turns like that, our cargo in the back might just bust out, Caitlin," Cisco said, giving her a glare.

"What does Felicity Smoak have to do with this?" Bella asked.

"Felicity Smoak works with the Arrow and his team. She's very skilled with computers, as you are, and she helps them with their missions," Cisco said. Caitlin suddenly slammed on the brakes, sending the van into a skid. "What the hell, Cailtin!" Cisco yelled, everyone hanging on for dear life.

"Did you not see that?" Caitlin cried, frantically steering into the skid, straightening the van out and parking it carefully.

"See what?" Cisco and Bella yelled back.

"I thought I saw… nevermind. We're here, everybody out," Caitlin said, shutting the van down and taking a deep breath. Bella and Cisco both exchanged a look. The Flash started towards the back of the van, and Bella and Cisco got out to see what they could help with.

"What was with the skidding? Are you guys okay?" The Flash asked, opening the back doors, seeing the three criminals thrown about in the back.

"Caitlin said-" Cisco started.

"I didn't say anything. I just have a headache, can we drop it please?" Caitlin interrupted, walking around to the back of the van, crossing her arms and looking to the ground.

"Um, yeah. Sure. Let's get everyone inside," The Flash said, grabbing a snarling Leonard Snart and whisking him inside. There was barely time to blink before he flashed Mick Rory and Lisa Snart inside. Caitlin, Cisco, and Bella all walked inside the building. There were computers arranged in a square in the middle of the room, and there were gadgets and suits all over. Bella slowed down to take it all in. She was in the hideout of a superhero. _How crazy is this? No one will ever believe me…_ Bella thought, still struggling to take it in.

"Bella! I'm so glad you're okay, sorry for abandoning you out there. I snuck out through a trapdoor and called for help… I'm just glad you didn't get hurt," Felicity Smoak said, standing up from her chair in front of a few computers.

"It's okay, I just… didn't know what was going on," Bella said, walking to the computers. "Wow… this technology is amazing! What programs are you running? How many gigs of ram do you have for each computer?" Bella said, gaining interest in the computers. Felicity began to answer her questions and show her everything about the computers and programs they used.

"She's pretty cute," Cisco murmured to himself while staring at Bella. _She's short and cute. Just look at her smile…_ Cisco thought, slowly smiling. Then he was jerked from his thoughts hearing Barry laughing at him. "What? I didn't say anything," Cisco said, cheeks turning pink. Barry rolled his eyes.

"Let's get down to business. We could lock up Captain Cold and company in the pipeline in Central City, or we could send him to your island prison. What do we think we should do?" Barry said, almost pulling back his Flash mask before remembering the criminals were there. Felicity and Bella stopped talking to listen in and see what would happen. The criminals were all lined up, sitting on the floor like children on a time out.

"It's up to you, Flash. Snart's pretty clever, maybe clever enough to steal a plane. But at the same time, if he gets loose in Central City, he could wreak even more havoc," The Arrow said with a shrug.

"Then I think we'll take them back to Central City with us. They can each go into separate cells, I guess," Flash said. "Bella, can I speak to you for a moment?" Flash asked, gesturing towards a doorway just a few steps away.

"Sure," Bella said, walking to the doorway with him. "What's up?" She asked.

"I was wondering if you'd like to come and work with us at Star Labs in Central City. I kind of inherited Star Labs, and was given enough money to keep it running and pay for employees. We could use someone with your knowledge. I mean, Cisco and Caitlin are great with computers, but this would be your forte. You could help us save people while doing something you like to do and are amazing at. You don't have to decide right now, but if you want to come see what Star Labs looks like and maybe test it out for a day or two, I'd appreciate it a lot," Flash sputtered out in one huge paragraph, not even taking time for a single breath.

"Well, I don't really know. I mean, I do love computers. But I've never helped save people before… could I really do that?" Bella asked, more to herself than to him.

"You could just give it a test run for, let's say, three days. I'll pay you, and I really think you'll like it. You've proven you can think on your feet. You were a huge help in the office tonight. You're familiar with the programs we need to run, and you took down Lisa Snart. That's something pretty tough to do," Flash said, trying to convince her.

"Okay," Bella said after a short pause. "Three days," The Flash smiled.

"C'mon, let's go. We should get moving now, considering our cargo," Flash said. They walked back into the room where the others were. "She's decided to come with us and give us a try for three days. We should start back to Central City now," Flash stated with a smile.

"I can't wait to start working with you," Caitlin said, smiling at Bella. "I don't want to drive back this time, I still have a headache," She finished, crossing her arms and letting her smile drop off of her face.

"I'll drive," Cisco said. "It's no big deal, Caitlin. And I'm happy you decided to give us a try, Bella. I know you'll love it," Cisco said, patting her on the shoulder as he passed by her.

"I'll ride along with you guys. I haven't eaten enough today to make the run back," The Flash said. He flashed their three prisoners into the back of the van.

"I guess I'll, um, see you guys around, then?" Bella said to the Arrow and Felicity. Both of them smiled.

"You'll love it there, I know it. Have a good trip, Bella!" Felicity said as Bella left the building. She looked at the van and realized the four of them would have to cramp up in the front seat. She sighed and opened the door, sliding in next to Barry Allen, who had pulled his mask off. It was a tight fit in the van, but it would have to do.

"Is there time for me to stop and get clothes and stuff? I could take my car and we could take turns driving the van," Bella suggested.

"That's a great idea! Direct us to your place, Bella," Flash said, and they were off. Soon enough they were at her apartment. She rushed inside and grabbed her backpack, throwing some shirts and two pairs of pants in before rushing to the parking garage to get her yellow smart car. Bella drove to the front, where the rest were waiting.

"Alright, who's with me?" Bella asked, rolling down her window.

"I will," Caitlin said. "I hope you're quieter than Cisco when he drives," She said rubbing her temples.

"Hey! I'm not even that loud!" Cisco defended.

"Sure, if you call singing at the top of your lungs to pop songs quiet," Barry said with a laugh while Caitlin climbed into Bella's car. "You can just follow us, and if we get separated, have Caitlin give us a phone call," Barry said. Cisco started to drive away, with Bella following right behind. _So the adventure begins,_ Bella thought as Caitlin fell asleep in the passenger seat.

Sorry if this isn't the best, guys. It's late and I haven't edited it as much as I would like to. As always, reviews are welcome, and enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

Here Comes that Feeling Again Chap 3

The roads were very quiet that night. Bella glanced at the clock in her car, and the time was 3am. She had been awake since six, and she was starting to question whether or not she should be driving. Caitlin was asleep in the seat beside her, and they had been driving for almost 3 hours. Bella looked ahead and saw that the Star Labs van was taking the next exit, so she changed lanes and continued to follow them. It was only about twenty minutes before they were driving downtown in Central City. Caitlin's phone began to ring, but she didn't budge. Bella leaned over and answered it, not looking at caller ID as her tired eyes were on the road.

"Hello?" Bella said, still following the van.

"Hey, it's the Flash. I thought Caitlin would answer," He said, wondering why Caitlin hadn't answered.

"Caitlin's been asleep since she got into my car 3 hours ago. What's up?" Bella asked.

"We're getting really close to Star Labs, and I was wondering if you had any family here? We didn't think to find you a place to stay…" Flash trailed off.

"Oh, right. Um, I don't have any friends or family here at all. I'll find a motel or something to stay at, I guess," Bella said, still following the van. She could now see the huge Star Labs building just a few blocks away.

"No, no. You can stay with one of us, it's no big deal. Have you been to Central City before? It's a pretty neat place, overall," Flash asked.

"I've been here once before to watch the particle accelerator activate a few years ago. It was too bad that it failed. It would've made so many advancements in our technology, advancements that could help people. Oh, we're here! I'll talk to you in a minute," Bella said, hanging up on him suddenly as they pulled into the parking lot. She parked her car and woke Caitlin up.

"Are we there yet?" Caitlin mumbled, rubbing her temples.

"Yep. C'mon, let's go inside," Bella said, nudging her. The two girls got out of the car and Cisco stood at the door.

"Flash's already taken care of our crooks. They're all in the pipeline," Cisco said, leading the way into the building. "So, as Barry pointed out, Bella doesn't have a place to stay. Do you have room at your place, Caitlin?" Cisco asked, leading them into the cortex.

"I really don't right now. Ronnie and Dr. Stein are supposed to be returning tonight, and I only have one guest bedroom. Sorry. I'm going to drive home now," Caitlin said, turning to leave.

"Are you sure you should be driving if you still have a headache?" Bella asked, stopping Caitlin before she walked away. Then, Barry walked in.

"I could drive you home on my way back to Joe's," Barry offered.

"No thanks. I need to go home by myself. I haven't seen Ronnie in a long time and I'll need some time with just us. Dr. Stein is going to see Clarissa tomorrow morning, and- I just need to do this alone," Caitlin said, rushing out of the room before anyone could say anything.

"That was weird," Cisco stated. He sat down in front of his computer and checked on the integrity of the cells that were holding Captain Cold and Company. Bella started to look around a little bit more carefully. There were computers and very high-tech gadgets all around. Everything was white and pristine, and security cameras were watching every hallway. It was amazing to be standing in the same building as the particle accelerator. When she had watched it launch, she had been a few buildings away. There had been small conference on the potential effects of the accelerator she was attending at the time.

"Anyways, it's down to either you or me, Cisco. Do you have room?" Barry asked, then turned around and changed into regular clothes in superspeed.

"Um, I have room, but my place is a mess… She could stay with me tomorrow if you gave me a chance to clean up a little bit," Cisco replied, blushing a bit.

"Okay. She can stay with Joe and me for tonight, I guess. Iris is still living with Eddie, so she can stay in Iris's old room. I'm sure she won't mind," Barry said, smiling at Bella. She smiled back before yawning. "Can you drive us there?" He asked her.

"Sure, no big deal," She replied.

"Sorry to interrupt, but you ran me here this morning, Barry… Could I get a ride home from you guys?" Cisco asked.

"Again, no big deal," Bella said. The three of them exited Star Labs, and Barry locked up behind them. "One of you is going to have to cramp up in the back," She said. Cisco clambered into the tine backseat and once everyone was settled, they were off. Soon they were at Cisco's apartment building they let him out.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow morning. Get some good sleep, it's pretty fast paced when we're working with Barry," Cisco said, waving goodbye as he entered the building. Bella and Barry kept driving until they were at the green and white house Barry called home. The two exited the car and entered the house.

"It's about time you came home, Bar" Joe said from the couch.

"Hey, Joe. It took longer than expected in Starling City, and we just got back. This is Bella, our new IT person to work with us at Star Labs," Barry said. Joe turned around and smiled at Bella.

"Hi there! It's a pleasure meeting you, my name is Joe. I'm a detective for the Central City Police Department," Joe said, giving her a wave.

"Nice to meet you, too" Bella said.

"Bella's going to stay the night, can she use Iris's room?" Barry asked, already starting up the stairs.

"Actually, Iris is here," Joe said.

"Iris is here? Why? Is everything okay?" Barry asked, concern on his face.

"She and Eddie are having a bit of an argument, and she needed some space. So she came home for tonight," Joe explained.

"I'm so sorry, Bella I didn't know Iris was here. You can take my room and I can sleep on the couch," Barry said.

"It's okay, I'm fine taking the couch," Bella said. She had been thinking she might have to sleep in the car for a couple of seconds there and was glad to have a place to stay in the first place. Joe and Barry got a pillow and some blankets out for their visitor and soon, everyone was settling in for the night. Bella fell asleep almost right away, but Barry had a much harder time. _She said she was here when the particle accelerator malfunctioned. What if she's a metahuman? I wonder who else was here at the time of the explosion and got powers after leaving?_ Barry kept wondering to himself. _I'll talk to Caitlin and Cisco about it tomorrow._

Hi guys! I'm not feeling so great today, but I hope you enjoy the story! I might put up another chapter tonight or tomorrow.


End file.
